The Secret Behind The Removed Brick
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Brooke goes back to high school to deal with her guilt back when she was in high school. She wasn't counting on Hailey removing a brick and seeing her being spanked with her panties down.In the proccess of being reworked with my new writing partner Theatre of the Mind . Please bear with us. Warning spanking of an adult. don't Like Don't Read, flames Reported!


The Secret Behind The Brick - One Tree Hill

One Tree Hill and its characters are not owned by me. I write for the enjoyment of others along with fans of the show. There is no monetary gain from the writing and posting based loosely on OTH. Suggestions and direction as this story progresses are welcome.

Actions and behavior patterns in this case Brooke have not just consequences, but guilt feeling as she matures and wishes to put the past behind her.

Using Haley's removal of the brick in the finale to begin a mysterious journey to explore the angst, friendship and acceptance between characters is fascinating as a fan.

**_One Tree Brick_**

Disclaimer: I do not own the television show One Tree Hill or any of its characters. I do not make any money off this story.

Wow it has been quite a journey watching One Tree Hill. We all watched passionately for nine years even when it took our innovative pleads to save the show. I feel that help us bond with the show. As a North Carolinian I was an extra at TRIC. I write for the enjoyment of others along with fans of the show.

After watching the finale of One Tree Hill last night I felt a surge of energy and synapses were firing for an all encompassing story which will deal with pairings and relationships.

This will be a continuing set of stories designed to explore the angst, friendship and love between the characters so well developed until it became a part of us. Together we were privileged to experience it as we grew up too and discovered our passion for One Tree Hill. I hope you will join me and come along for the ride.

Also, if you feel strongly about a set of characters in an angst moment, PM me and I will try to make your fantasy coupling come true. Remember participation leads to the best stories and feedback as well as constructive criticism is appreciated.

**Chapter One**

Present Time:

Authors Note: Haley climbs on top of the roof by herself without her son.

Haley's POV:

As I walk across the One Tree Hill Bridge I am reminded of the teen angst, fights, love and finding of self. Much has happened in the last nine years as I readied my new business venture started by Karen and now reopening it in the name of the woman who took me under her wing, gave me a job and helped me through the turmoil of my late teens and early twenties. While all had not gone as I had planned I along with my friends whether here or in the big city had been indelibly changed by our angst, pain and triumph in the small town of One Tree Hill. A place where we were cheerleaders, our beaus' basketball stars that proved a small town team with a coach like Whitey, hard work and heart could bring yet another state championship to One Tree Hill.

The building was made of red brick. From the outside to the public it looked like just your typical two-story long building that had been turned into a school.

It was with these thoughts dancing in my head that I climbed to the roof with its concrete patio and the view of our fair city skyline.

I pulled a loose brick out and remove the small blue tin box and I opened it.

I knew it was filled with pieces of paper which put down in writing our hopes, desires and dreams we wanted to fulfill. As I read through the pieces of paper one above all others took me by surprise. It was from one of the group and it had not turned yellow with age. It was a heartfelt letter that expressed guilt that hampered happiness for past bad deeds. It further stated a desire even now in their twenties for a chance to atone and put it behind them.

End of Chapter One

Review for clue.

Please review for clue. Guest reviews are monitored and will be removed if they are inane! NO FLAMES they will be Reported.


End file.
